villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeke Midas Wolf
Zeke Midas Wolf, more commonly known across popular media as the Big Bad Wolf, is a villainous anthropomorphic wolf of various Disney cartoons and comics who is the main antagonist of the Silly Symphonies short "The Three Little Pigs" and its sequels. He was voiced by the late Billy Bletcher from 1933 to 1941, and is currently voiced by Jim Cummings. Appearance Zeke is a male anthropomorphic wolf with a plantigrade posture. He has black fur, a white muzzle, long arms and hind legs, white hand palms and feet with claws. He wears wide red trousers which are damaged and dirty and are held up by a pair of green suspenders; in the comics, he has blue overalls and a red cylinder instead. He also wears white gloves and a damaged blue old top hat on his head. In Disney Parks, his fur appears to be brown, his pants are green held up with one red suspender with a red patch. History In "The Three Little Pigs", Zeke is first seen mouthwateringly observing Fifer and Fiddler Pig. He then attempts to catch the two pigs, but they both spot him in time and run off. Zeke chases down Fifer to his straw house and warns him that if he does not open the door, he will blow his house down. Fifer refuses and Zeke blows down his house until the house collapses, causing Fifer to run off to Fiddler's house. Zeke chases the pig down to the wooden house and pretends to give up, running off while disguising himself as a sheep. He then tries to convince the two pigs that he's merely a young sheep who wants someone to take care of him, but the pigs don't fall for his trick. Zeke throws off his disguise and blows down the wooden house. Fifer and Fiddler Pig then run off to the house of their brother, Practical Pig, while successfully knocking Zeke in a tree and giving themselves a headstart. Once at the brick house, Practical Pig lets his brothers in and locks the door. Zeke disguises himself as a salesman and tries to enter the house of the third pig, but he also sees through the wolf's disguise and keeps him outside, while hitting him three times with the brush. Now infuriated, Zeke tries to blow down the Practical Pig's house, but the stone house remains intact. After a few more attempts to blow the house down while also causing his suspenders to break and his pants to fall down, Zeke then tries to open the door. However, he fails at doing so due to the lock. The now naked wolf then tries to come up with a second plan and spots the chimney, jumping toward it while trying to make his way down. Meanwhile, Practical Pig sees how ashes from the chimney fall down and he fills up the boiling cauldron with turpentine. The wolf then drops down right into the cauldron and burns his lower. While screaming in pain, he jumps out of the chimney and runs off in the distance, leaving the pigs alone. Zeke's second appearance was in the short "The Big Bad Wolf", where he tries to eat Red Riding Hood, her grandma and the Three Pigs. Unfortunately for Zeke, the pigs see through his fairy disguise and his attempt at catching them fails. When he goes to Red Riding Hood's house to eat her grandma, the old lady barely escapes from the fierce beast and locks herself into the closet. Zeke then dresses himself as the grandma, lies down in her bed and waits patiently for Red Riding Hood to arrive. Upon her arrival, she notices something different about her grandma and asks why her ears, eyes and mouth are much bigger than before. During the last question, Zeke attacks Red Riding Hood, who finds shelter with her grandma in the closet. Practical Pig and his brothers arrive just in time to stop the wolf, throwing hot popcorn down his pants. Once again, Zeke runs off with popcorn popping in his pants. In "Three Little Wolves", Zeke is giving his three mischievous sons a lesson on the best parts of a pig to eat. Meanwhile, Practical Pig is building a Wolf Pacifier (patent not applied for), while Fifer and Fiddler Pig trick him by crying "Wolf" with the Wolf Alarm. Zeke Wolf dresses up as Bo Peep and tricks Fifer and Fiddler Pig into following his sons, who are dressed up as the lost sheep, and captures them. When they blow the Wolf Alarm, Practical Pig passes it off as another trick. Fifer and Fiddler trick Zeke Wolf into blowing it, which finally summons Practical, who brings along his Wolf Pacifier. He tricks Zeke into running into the Wolf Pacifier, which beats Zeke, then tars and feathers him, and finally fires him out of a cannon, while his sons rush to catch him. In "The Practical Pig", Zeke dresses up as a mermaid to trick Fiddler and Fifer when they go swimming and captures them. He brings them back to his home, where his three sons eagerly await dinner. He tells his sons that they do not eat until they have Practical Pig as well, and goes out to capture Practical Pig. While he is out, the Three Little Wolves prepare to eat Fifer and Fiddler, who are shocked that they disobey their father. Zeke dresses up as a messenger and delivers a badly written note to Practical Pig. He is captured and put in the lie detector, which scrubs his mouth with soap, spanks him, and beats him on the head when he lies. Back at the mill, Fifer and Fiddler escape when the Three Little Wolves use pepper and run home. Zeke finally tells the truth and is dispatched with a rocket. Relationships *His son is Mock, a werewolf like his father in appearance, but animated by feeling quite the opposite: friendly and polite, Mock was indeed a great friend of the Pigs and the animals of the forest in general, and often helped them to take shelter from the clutches of the parent, much to the despair of the same old wolf that he wanted a fierce predator. *The Big Bad Wolf is the archenemy of The Three Little Pigs, as he despises them and want to eat them. Trivia *The Big Bad Wolf is one of the few characters from the classic Disney shorts to have sons instead of nephews. Navigation Category:Predator Category:Power Hungry Category:Thugs Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Ferals Category:Strategic Category:Thief Category:Parents Category:Stalkers Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Rogues Category:Servant of Hero Category:On & Off Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil